The Unexpected Twist
by sasuke-lover33
Summary: The blade fell to the floor. There was blood everywhere. Will she survive? read to find out.


A young woman walked through the streets of Konoha, her shoulder length pastel pink hair swaying in the wind. She was on her way to visit an old friend. It was his birthday today. Sasuke.

She had decided to make him a gift this year instead of going out and buying one. She had made him a necklace. It was gold with a place to put a picture. Inside of that little compartment was a single picture of Team 7 before he had left the village. She had figured that maybe he would accept her gift this time.

She set out for the Uchiha Compound in search of Sasuke. On her way there she had literally bumped into Naruto. They had talked for a few minutes about old times and had gone their separate ways but not before Naruto had a chance to ask her out on a date again. Sakura had politely declined and had told him that maybe Hinata would like to go out. So Naruto went off to find Hinata while Sakura continued on her merry way to Sasuke's house.

After a few minutes of walking, Sakura finally made it to his house. She knocked on the door but received no answer. She was just about to walk away when the door opened. There stood Sasuke. Sakura could see that he was not in a very good mood.

"What do you want Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Well… I just wanted to give you this gift for your birthday and well here."

She held the small velvet blue box up to him, silently hoping that he would take it.

"I don't want it." Sasuke said.

"W-what?"

"I said I don't want it!" Sasuke said darkly and then went back inside and shut the door in her face.

Sakura was on the verge of tears. She had worked so hard on her gift only to find that Sasuke didn't want it. He never wanted any of her presents.

She finally let the tears fall. Sakura ran home that day, wishing that she had never tried to win Sasuke's heart.

**With Sasuke**

He watched her run away. Suddenly, he got this feeling deep within his stomach and he didn't know what it was. He had watched her throw the box to the ground and he was curious as to what was in it. Sasuke walked to the door and opened it and picked up the velvet blue box. He opened it and was astonished at what he saw. There was a small golden necklace inside. He opened up the small compartment to find a picture of Team 7. He finally realized what he had done and ran off to find Sakura.

**With Sakura**

She finally made it home. Even though she knew that he would probably reject her present, she had a minute sense of hope that he would accept it. Sakura was devastated. She knew that she would never make or get him another present.

She reached into her nightstand next to her bed and pulled out a kunai knife. She placed the blade over her wrist and dragged it across. The next thing she saw was Sasuke running to her and the blood covered sheets.

**With Sasuke**

He had seen her do it. He saw the blood running down her arm. He ran to her and picked her up in his arms. Sasuke ran down the stairs and through the front door. He was running at top speed towards the hospital. When he finally got there, he found Tsunade and gave Sakura to her. They had stopped the bleeding a while ago, but it was still touch and go. Sasuke spent the rest of the night in her room, waiting for her to awaken.

Sasuke was drifting off. He knew that he couldn't fall asleep, but he couldn't help it and collapsed. He was awakened a few hours later by the sound of irratic beeping. He couldn't believe it. He was going to lose her. He knew that she was going to die so he gathered her up in his arms and held her close to his body. Soon the machine slowed down and then flat lined, but before it did, Sasuke leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Then he pulled away and whispered something in her ear.

"I love you more than anything, so much that it hurts."

There were tears running down his face for the first time since the Uchiha massacre. He knew that this was all his fault and that he would never forgive himself. Sasuke placed Sakura back down on the bed and walked away. He opened the door and walked through. In doing so, he could've sworn that he heard someone whisper "I love you too."


End file.
